A Sacrifice, Betrayed
by MondGottin
Summary: What happens when Ichigo sacrifices himself in the final battle, expecting to die? What happens when he lives and is than betrayed by those he sacrificed himself for? Are the bonds he shared strong enough?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **This is the first time I have published anything...anywhere and as such am still learning how this whole thing works, so don't get offended if I don't respond. This is probably going to be a fairly long story, and the pairings are up in the air so suggestions are welcome (except Ichigo/Rukia, this pairing irks me to no end). This also won't follow the manga as I was not to pleased with the final battle, It definitely needed Ichigo whoopin' some ass in his final Hollow form!

Warnings: contains bloodshed, violence, and possible foul language...subject to additional warning

Disclaimer: I, in no way shape or form, own or are affiliated with Bleach or it's characters. They are the sole property of Tite Kubo

**Chapter One: Plans of Sacrifice **

Nothing had gone to plan. The Gotei 13's forces were decimated, and the Vaizards weren't faring any better. Even though every single person was a warrior prepared to give up there lives by continuing to fight, Ichigo was determined that it wouldn't come to that. He could wait no longer, it had to be done now. He cornered the captain most likely to not question his idea.

"Unohana-san, I need you to return to Hueco Mundo and prepare to evacuate everyone when the time is right." Ichigo stated numbly. He figured he might as well reign in his emotions, seeing as he soon wouldn't have any.

Unohana's first reflex was to question the boy next to her. And that was exactly what he was to her, a boy of fifteen conscripted into a war that he had no business fighting in simply because he had raw power. But as soon as she caught a glimpse of his eyes, her retort died on her lips, His eyes told her many things, the first was that he had seen far too much for his short life (or death as it were), they were the eyes of someone much older than fifteen, the eyes of a warrior, the eyes of someone fixing to do something difficult because there was no one else to do so, and finally his eyes spoke of his tenuous grip on some indescribable power threatening to unleash itself on it's foe and take with it the sanity of it's host. She could only reply with a meek "yes Kurosaki-san, if that is what you truly wish". When he didn't respond she took that as a yes and sped off back into the garganta.

Ichigo watched the captain commander fall to Aizen's sword, his own hand shaking, not from fear, but from trying to contain his madness. He saw his father, Youruichi and Urahara enter the fray, showing no surprise when he realized Isshin Had been lying to him all these years. He didn't react when the very people who had looked at him as a savior when he returned, now chided him for his inaction. They didn't realize that he couldn't fight, that it was not yet the right time. Finally after he knew that his father was too injured to follow, did he approach, He held his hand up when Isshin opened his mouth, forestalling anything he could have said. The time for explanations was passed. "Dad I need you to not talk and just listen. There are a few things that I need you to promise me before I end this. First I need you to promise not to interfere no matter what." He waited for his father's hesitant acknowledgement. "Finally I need you to promise to tell my sisters that this was the only way, and that I love them very much. Tell Karin not to lock away her emotions anymore than she already has, tell her that it's ok to cry, it's not a sign of weakness. Tell Yuzu to be strong for me, and that no matter what to not hide behind housework. Promise me to protect them when I can't and for the love of all that is holy to never put up a poster of me." Ichigo was wearing a bittersweet smile that didn't reach his eyes that shined with unshed tears. "Ichigo, this sounds like a goodbye speech.", Isshin said in a joking manner. Ichigo turned his back on him and replied, "that's because it is." Slowly realizing exactly what his son intended to do he began to pled with him. "Please son, there is anther way, there has to be another way." "Goat-face, there is no other way, you know that." "Then let one of the captains do it, hell the Captain Commander can do it, anyone but you." Isshin was openly weeping and as such barely caught Ichigo's answer. "I'm living on borrowed time as it is, I'm not strong enough to hold him back anymore, if they seal Hueco Mundo, I can finally let go, there is no doubt in my mind that my hollow is strong enough to take out Aizen. The only problem is that I won't be able to return. So please promise me, I have not made this decision lightly, hell I'm only fifteen, but I am willing to make the sacrifice." "Ichigo-", his father began to protest. "PROMISE ME!" Ichigo yelled. "Fine, I promise" Isshin replied defeated. "Just know that I love you very much and am so proud of you." With that his father collapsed into a ball of grief while Ichigo sped towards Aizen, sclera turning coal black and irises blazing a sick yellow. He slammed his hand into the former captains face while simultaneously opening the garganta, leading them to their destiny.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: The Sacrifice is Made**

All that was running through Ichigo's mind as he exited the garganta was "I have to get everyone else out." To buy himself time to signal the others, he slammed Aizen through a number of the red pillars that dotted the landscape before taking off in a combination of shunpo and sonido.

Meanwhile Retsu Unohana was at a loss as to what to tell the former Ryoka's, friends. How could she tell Orihime that the man she had a crush on was about to be kenneled like a naughty dog? How could she explain to Rukia that the person who was like a brother to her, was to be a casuality of war at his own choice? What would Chad do when he discovered he couldn't cover Ichigo as he has done in every other battle? How will Renji feel at the loss of his sword brother? How could Captain Kuchiki cope without his foil, the one person that could force him to drop the mask? She was still debating how to broach the subject when she saw the man in question approaching faster than the goddess of flash herself.

"Hurry up, we have to get the fuck outta here! The Gotei 13's gonna seal him in Hueco Mundo" Ichigo yelled. While traveling Ichigo decided that ignorance was the best policy in this case. He knew that as soon as his friends heard of his plan, they would use any weapon at there disposal to get him to flee with them. He can't afford to falter, if he did, people would die.

"Ichigo, what happened?" "Where's Aizen?" "What's going on?" "What do you mean, 'seal him in Hueco Mundo?" Ichigo was bombarded with questions as soon as he slid to a stop on the sandy ground of Hueco Mundo. "Stop, stop, STOP! Your questions can be answered later, all you need to know is that you either get your asses into the garganta, or never leave!" This halted there impromptu interrogation and shocked them into action. He followed his friends and the various captains to the garganta, sharing a knowing look with Unohana. Halfway through, the captain of the sixth division suddenly came to a halt. "Where's Kurosaki?", he inquired, "wasn't he right behind us?" This caused everyone to turn towards the entrance where the last sight they saw was a sad smile from Ichigo, and heard a faint "Goodbye….everyone", before the garganta closed.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: still do not own Bleach (Tite Kubo does), 'cause if I did Ichigo would have never lost his powers (although Mugetsu is fricken sweet!)

Chapter 3: Skewered Sacrifice

Ichigo heard the distinctive whirr of shunpo, meaning that Aizen had managed to extricate himself from the pillars rather quickly. Turing around, he was met with the smug the façade of former captain of squad five turned traitor. "So it seems that even amongst the ryoka, there is little trust." Ichigo just shook his head sadly, "you've got it all wrong Aizen, they didn't betray me. I let myself get locked in this hell hole with you so I can buy them time to seal it. They didn't even know." Being so blatantly wrong caused Aizen's composure to slip, "I don't care why you chose to stay behind, but know that this seal won't last forever. It will only be a matter of time before I find a way around it, by which time your corpse will be rotting in the sand." Ichigo shot him a look and nodded, "I know I won't make it out of here, but the least I can do is take you with me."

The boy became a black blur as he shot towards Aizen, black blade crashing against white in an apt parody of yin and yang. That is indeed what the two were. One clad in white wanting to destroy what the other sought to protect. One in black that honed his power for those he held precious, rather than to prove his superiority. A shockwave emanated from the connection causing both fighters to bring back their blades for another clash. It was during this second connection that Aizen was able to get a good look at his enemy. The boy's face was sad, yet determined. If Aizen had doubted Ichigo's story of sacrifice, one look at the ryoka's countenance would change his mind. The most telling thing though, was his eyes. Black was slowly bleeding into formerly white sclera and held a feral quality to them, one that promised death. For the first time in a long time, Souske Aizen felt fear.

The meeting of there blades happened with greater frequency and intensity. At this moment they were evenly matched, but Ichigo knew that in a battle of pure stamina, he would come out on top, however there was no doubt that Aizen was far more cunning, ruthless, and calculating than the fifteen year old could ever hope to be. As he was contemplating strategy, his inner hollow decided to make an ill-timed bid for freedom, leaving Ichigo's chest open for Aizen to skewer him on Kyoka Suigetsu.

Meanwhile in the real world, those in the Gotei 13 and the Ryoka were watching the proceedings on the screen that they had used to contact Yamamoto from the real world. Kisuke, it seems, managed to attached small cameras to all that were traveling to Hueco Mundo that detached themselves once they exited the garganta. This allowed them to view the battle that was taking place. The air was tense, those that had come back were quietly fuming at those who didn't try harder to stop there friend, or weeping for there loss. When Ichigo was impaled on Aizen's silver blade, everyone but Orihime and Uryuu, panicked. This was there last resort, and they didn't want Ichigo's death to be in vain. When Renji saw Uryuu's smug face, Renji got angry. "What the fuck is your problem? Ichigo, your comrade, is dead! Now Aizen is gonna come and destroy what he died to protect, so you tell me what the fuck there is to be so damn smug about!" Uryuu made no indication that Renji's outburst, and merely stated that Aizen had just signed his own death warrant. All those present looked away from a smirking Aizen towards the boy they thought to be dead. His Hair was lengthening and his skin turning a pasty white. He jerkily stood up, sclera completely black, irises' blazing gold, yet also devoid of emotion. They only caught a glimpse of his face before a bone white mask that made feel the promise of a painful death, covered him. The creature gave a mighty roar, startling Souske Aizen who turned around to face death incarnate.

AN: sorry I haven't updated in a while, but college got hectic. Hopefully my updates will be less sporadic from here on out. On another note, I need recommendations for a pairing for Ichigo. I have no problem with slash, and in fact usually prefer it to the normal pairings of Ichiruki or Ichihime. If you have a suggestion, please leave it in a review.


End file.
